Donner (Robbie the Reindeer)
Donner is the sister of Em, the best friend, girlfriend and later wife of Robbie, the daughter-in-law of Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer, Support Crew to Santa Claus's sleigh team and the deuteragonist of the Robbie the Reindeer films. She is based on the Donner from Christmas folklore. Unlike the Donner from the 1964 Rudolph film who was Rudolph's father, this Donner is female, a lot younger and is instead Robbie's love interest. Also unlike previous incarnations, Donner doesn't pull the sleigh instead she serves as support crew as there's a reindeer to do physio, a reindeer to Cook, a reindeer to wash up and all of those reindeer are her. She is voiced by Jane Horrocks in the original British version and Britney Spears in the American redub. ''Hooves of Fire (1999) Donner first appear along with Prancer seeing Robbie crash into the sleigh team's lodge covered in luggage causing Donner to think he's a rare endangered species which Prancer's says they should kill but Donner stops him when Robbie manages to pull of the luggage. Donner then brings a globe over to Robbie to see his nose tracking ablites work by asking where Paris and Egypt are and then posh yogurts she bought (which Robbie's nose points to Prancer). Donner later takes Robbie to his room and tells him that she doesn't pull the sleigh instead she is support crew as there's a reindeer to do physio, a reindeer to cook, a reindeer to wash up and all of those reindeer are her. Afterwards, she witnesses Blitzen reveal his plan to destroy Robbie (to get back at Robbie's famous father Rudolph). A month later, Donner is doing physio on Prancer and then Robbie who tells her that he's met a reindeer who Donner thinks is her but then discovers that it's Vixen. Robbie tells her that he can't talk to girls he likes, but Donner points out that he can talk to her to which Robbie says it's because they're mates (British for friends) to which a disappointed Donner tries Robbie in knots and leaves him there. Donner along with the other reindeer attends a party at Santa Claus house where she is watches on in dismay at Robbie when loses his voice when Vixen appears. Afterwards, Donner goes to the elves factory to collect gym equipment where she finds Robbie there working as a forklift and tells him that he can get back on the team if he wins a medal at the Reindeer Games and also reveals to him about Blitzen's hatred for him. The two then track down a reindeer coach named Old Jingle to train Robbie for the event, the Steeplechase. On the day of The Reindeer Games, Vixen tries to use Robbie's crush on her to stop him from taking part in the Steeplechase (as she wants Blitzen to win so he gets famous and takes her out of "this dive") but this fails as Robbie is now in love with Donner. Robbie briefly leaves the race to save Old Jingle after he gets trapped under his house but is able to return where he is cheered on by Donner. After the race, Donner comes over to Robbie (who had just being ran over by the other racers) and asks him if he can't talk to her because he loves her or because he's just been ran over by a herd of reindeer before giving him a kiss which causes Robbie to happily beat every record in the events. Santa gives Robbie his new sleigh for the night to which he takes Donner on a date to the moon. ''Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002) Three years later, the reindeer set up a holiday business called North Pole Holidays but it's not very popular. Donner is seen at the reindeer lodge (which is being used as the office for the company) when Robbie arrives to tell her about the Viking that saved him, but she tells him that she had refund the tourists he was showing around the mountains and also tells him that Vikings haven't been around for hundreds of years. The two then kiss before Prancer arrives to tell them that something is going on outside, which is revealed to be two tourists (a koala and a kangaroo) complaining about the condition of the chalets (which Robbie badly built) and that there was no snow to ski in, the two are given a refund by Donner. Due to not being able to afford water and that Santa is unable to pay them, Donner and the other reindeer share a bath. The next day, Blitzen arrives at the lodge and says that he has been let out of jail because he is sorry for what he did, but the reindeer don't believe him and throw him out. But when Blitzen reveals that he can help them save their holiday business, they let him stay but Donner is suspicions. After the reindeer build a luxury hotel and go inside for champagne, Donner's suspicions come true when Blitzen traps them in there and reveals that he's going to make an attraction called Blitzen's Reindeer World. That night, Donner along with Robbie and Prancer are able to escape and go off to look for help to which Robbie suggests looking for the Vikings which gets him a slap in the face from Donner but she ends up agreeing to the idea after being unable to think of a better one. After walking for so long, the trio decide to camp for the night, whilst Donner and Robbie have normal camping supplies (e.g matches and a fold out pan), Prancer has brought a mobile disco, causing Donner and Robbie to have to stuff their antlers into their ears to block out the noise. The following morning, Donner and Robbie get into a disagreement about which way to go and are unaware of Prancer being pulled into the ground by Long Eared Jack (who had been sent out by Blitzen to capture the trio). Tired of Robbie not listening to her, Donner ends their relationship just seconds before being pulled into the ground by Jack. After being brought back to Coldchester, Donner along with the other reindeer gave mind control hats put on them and are turned into robots to be put into Blitzen's Reindeer World. Later, Robbie (after being saved from falling into the attraction's animal traps by the Vikings) arrives and removes the hats from his friends but declines Donner's offer to go with him to go after Blitzen as he believes it's too dangerous for girls. Donner deciding to follow Robbie, jumps into a trombone and is blown into the air and ends up landing into the flying cart Robbie and Blitzen are fighting in. Donner tells Robbie that they need to talk but Robbie (who is being strangled by Blitzen) says not now, causing Donner to accuse him of taking her for granted. An annoyed Blitzen stops the fight and tells Donner that Robbie does love her, it's just he forgets himself sometimes because he's an idiot and also ends up convincing Robbie to propose to Donner. Just when Blitzen is about to kill Robbie, Donner declares that no one threatens her fiancé and punches Blitzen so hard it sends him back to prison. After returning home, the now engaged couple share a kiss before attending a disco for the tourists set up by Prancer and the Vikings. ''Close Encounters of the Herd Kind (2007) Appearance Donner has beige fur, brown eyes, blonde hair and long antlers with three points on them. Most of the time, Donner wears no clothing but on two occasions she does. First in ''Hooves of Fire at The Reindeer Games where she wears a white vest with a green cross on it as she was serving as a medic. The second occasion was in Close Encounters of the Herd Kind when it was her and Robbie's wedding where she wore a pink and yellow wedding dress. Gallery Imagedcbs.jpg Imagedpfmr.jpg|Donner and Prancer first meeting Robbie. Imagerdp.jpg|Donner with Robbie and Prancer Imagebvrdopt.jpg|Donner with Blitzen, Vixen, Robbie, Old Jingle, Prancer and Tapir imagedatst.jpg|Donner and her fellow sleigh team members. imagedlotlt.jpg Imagedkr.jpg|Donner kissing Robbie imagedttr.jpg Imagedrb.jpg Imagerd.jpg Imagedihwd.jpg|Donner in her wedding dress. Imagedceothk.jpg Imageaewd.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Married Heroes Category:Deer and Moose Category:In love heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Wives Category:Pure of heart Category:Life Saver Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Tomboys Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Artiodactyls Category:Sisters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Adaptational Heroism